Razor Blade
by YuYuChan
Summary: There is a strict format on how to commit suicide. Satoshi learns this. Daisuke helps. Slight shonen ai, suicidal themes. Written on Easter, believe it or not.


Disclaimer - I don't own DNAngel. If I did... well, I'll keep that for my dreams.

This story includes suicide and shonen-ai. That's a fun combination. Happy Easter everyone.

Razor Blade

There is a strict format on how to commit suicide. First you have to pick your method. That was fun in itself. Satoshi, lacking many options, chose the simple and easy razor. He acquired this at the supermarket and somehow felt like the whole world was staring at him while he stood in the check out. Which was ridiculous, when he looked around he saw no one looking his way.

Then one has to go about making a will or letter informing the world why they had chosen to end it all. Basically, a very angsty rant. Satoshi's turned out different than he had hoped. "There's an ancient curse living inside of me. I'm going to defeat him. Furthermore, I will end the rivalry of the Hikari's and Niwa's." He signed it Hikari Satoshi and left the paper on his desk, which he had polished the day before. In fact he had spent the entire yesterday cleaning his apartment. He would not die looking like a slob.

Krad watched him do all of this without objection, which left Satoshi slightly miffed. After all, he was going through all this trouble to rid himself of the curse, the least Krad could do was put up a fight. Knowing that his host was thinking of him, Krad's smirk echoed through Satoshi's mind. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He supposed the next step would be to slice his wrists open. Satoshi looked at the carpet beneath his bare feet. It would stain. He frowned deeply, upset at the idea of leaving stains. Instead he decided to use the bathroom, as tile would be easier to clean than carpet. Taking slow steps into said bathroom, Satoshi cradled the razor blade to his chest and let his thoughts wander. Might as well think them while he had the time.

A multitude of random ideas popped into his head, having been suppressed by his earlier focus. Hiwatari-san would be furious. He had a paper due on Friday. The ice cream in his freezer(Death by chocolate, ironically) was going to be left untouched. Would anyone notice his absence? What would Daisuke say?

This last thought startled him and he suddenly found himself angry. Who was Daisuke to tell him what to do anyway? To haunt him in his own mind? Satoshi gripped the razor blade in his hand, positioned above his wrist. He stared at the blue vein for a few minutes. Daisuke wouldn't care anyway. He dipped the razor, watching a tiny line of blood appear. Krad shifted instantly, a flash in the back of his consciousness, about to take control and save them both. However before he could transform, Satoshi nearly threw the razor on the ground and held his arm to his chest much like he had previously held the blade.

No one said anything about it hurting so much.

He could feel Krad's shock, his quiet disbelief that Satoshi hadn't finished the job. After all, the boy had gone through so many pains in his life, one would think death would be a relief. Yet here he was, sitting on the toilet seat and glaring angrily at the cut on his wrist. Satoshi had never felt more ridiculous in his life. Of course it would hurt, that was the point. It didn't take a genius to figure that much out, and Satoshi considered himself a prime example of a genius.

After maybe five minutes of Satoshi watching the blood run down his arm and Krad watching Satoshi watch the blood run down his arm, there was a knock at the door. Satoshi glanced at his watch and frowned when he realized school was over. After all, only one person ever came to see him.

Sure enough, when no one answered, Daisuke easily unlocked the door and let himself in. Even from the bathroom, Satoshi could hear the hesitant footsteps. Guilty. Daisuke was quick to fill the silence. "Satoshi? Umm... I'm sorry for breaking in but you weren't at school so I wanted to make sure you were okay... Oh! And I brought you your homework. I even have some bento left..."

Satoshi glanced down at his hand and the few drops of blood that had fallen to the tiles. The flutter of shame in his stomach surprised him and he suppressed it. After all, he had barely been able to get one slice. He knew Daisuke was put off by his silence, so he slunk to the doorway and leaned on the frame. Daisuke's eyes snapped to his, concern and uncertainty evident.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked in a small voice. "You aren't sick,are you? Have you eat..." His eyes, sharp as always, found the red liquid trailing from Satoshi's arm and he gasped.

Satoshi brought his arm up and showed off the cut to Daisuke. It was shallow, he knew, and looked much worse than it was. Despite the size of it, the wound hurt him more than it should, pain throbbing under Daisuke's incredulous gaze. He felt the need to explain himself. "I was going to kill myself but it hurt." Yes, that summed it up nicely.

Before he could blink, Daisuke had snatched his arm above the cut and dragged him back into the bathroom. Crimson eyes took in the fallen razor blade and the drops of blood, an uncharacteristic growl making its way from Daisuke's lips. Satoshi felt Krad twitch in his mind and sent his curse a warning. The Niwa thief ignored all protests Satoshi made when he began to clean the cut. For some reason, even though the peroxide burned, the pain seemed so distant while Daisuke was near.

Satoshi had been averting his eyes to the ground when he felt a sudden, gentle touch on the now closed cut. Glancing at Daisuke, his eyes grew wide behind his glasses. The Niwa had pressed his lips to Satoshi's arm in a chaste kiss. Or what he thought was a chaste kiss, until Daisuke swiped his tongue across his wound in a manner far from innocent. As if realizing what he was doing, the thief dropped Satoshi's arm, face turning beet red.

"I-I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun! I'll go make you some dinner!" Daisuke was down the hall before Satoshi could even think of stopping him. Krad made a disgusted sound but he was ignored, long since forgotten. The only thing that registered in Satoshi's mind at that moment was the warmth radiating from where Daisuke touched him. Kissed him. Satoshi bent over and picked up the razor. Without even sparing it a look, the item was thrown perfectly into the trash can.

There were other ways to end a feud, after all.

A/N: So anyway, I really think this spawned from my intolerence to pain. I've had people tell me that when they cut themselves, it doesn't hurt. In which case I kinda wanna shake them and ask what's wrong. I mean, I get squeamish when pins are around. My friend puts them into her skin, you know? I can't stand that. Basically what I want to say is, being able to withstand pain doesn't make you God. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day.


End file.
